


Heartaches & Heart Attacks

by truealpharoar



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Heart Attacks, Hurt No Comfort, this is entirely projection im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truealpharoar/pseuds/truealpharoar
Summary: One night, Julie is awoken by her dad's hand on her leg. He's panicked, and there are strange men in the hallway. Julie's confused, scared, and has no idea what's going on.
Relationships: Carlos Molina & Aunt Victoria, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Aunt Victoria, Julie Molina & Ray Molina
Kudos: 15





	Heartaches & Heart Attacks

“Julie. Julie, please wake up.”

Her father’s voice woke her up, his hand resting on her lower leg. His speech was panicked, much more panicked than she had ever heard it be before. Ray Molina was a relatively easy-going person, floating from day to day with ease and grace. But, right now? Right now his voice was a frightened sound, a tone she had never heard on his lips before that moment. She opened her eyes, and was greeted with an equally frightening sight - her father’s face was tight, his lips pulled into a thin line and his eyes kept darting towards the door of her bedroom.

She noticed, then, that the door was open, light flooding into her unlit bedroom, and she saw several men walk past the door. Two of them were carrying something between them, something she wasn’t able to make out from the angle she was looking out at. She sat up suddenly, trying to get a better view.   
  
“Dad, what’s - what’s going on?”

She heard a shaking inhale, then, and he bit his lip, looking away from her. Oh god, something was  _ seriously _ wrong.

“It’s your mom.”

Her eyes widened, then, in confusion and concern. Nothing was making sense, especially not the men shouting, men that certainly didn’t belong in her house. They were going to wake Carlos up if they didn’t quiet down, but something told her that was the least of her worries.

“What about her?”

“I- she-”

Her father took a shaking inhale, and that’s when she noticed the fact that tears stained his face. He didn’t cry often, at least not in front of her, so that was concerning. A million thoughts started racing through her head, each of them worse than the last.

“We were lying in bed, and all of the sudden she started shaking - I couldn’t wake her up, mija, she wouldn’t wake up.”

Okay, that was… that was one of the worst scenarios that she had been imagining. Okay, the men outside her door made sense now, they had to be paramedics. But it was going to be okay! It had to be okay, right? The paramedics were here, she was going to get put on an ambulance and go to the hospital, they were going to fix her up and everything was going to be fine.

“I’m going to the hospital. Your tia is coming over, she’s going to stay the night, so she’ll be here in the morning when you wake up.”

Okay, no. There was no way in hell she was going to go back to sleep, not when her mom was having some kind of unspecified medical issue. What could even be happening? Was she having a seizure? A heart attack? A stroke? Did the paramedics even know what was going on with her, or were they as clueless as her dad seemed?

“I’m coming with you.”

Her father shook her head, then. He looked at her with soft eyes from behind the tears, and it was clear that he understood why she wanted to come.

“They’ll only let one person ride in the ambulance. You have school in the morning, anyways.”

Right. School. She had… honestly completely forgotten about school. Wait, was her father going to send her to school after all of this? Maybe… maybe he thought everything would be okay in the morning. Because it was, surely. Everything was going to be okay. She didn’t know what she’d do if it wasn’t okay.

“Oh. I… okay, papi.”

He looked relieved that she wasn’t fighting, and she slowly laid back down. He stood up, then, starting to walk out of her room before turning back to look at her at the last second.

“I love you, mija.”

He walked out of the room fully then, closing the door behind him.

She laid in bed, tossing and turning. After a while the voices faded, and then stopped completely. She threw the blankets off of her. She pulled them back up. She got up, changing which pajamas she was wearing. Nothing worked, she just… she couldn’t manage to go to sleep. Eventually she got up, walking over to her desk and unplugging her phone, before laying back down, scrolling through memes and shitposts. That seemed to do the trick, and she passed out.

When she woke up, her phone was sitting right next to her, and she opened it up. Tia had sent her a couple of texts the night before, saying she had arrived and that she was willing to stay up and talk if Julie needed it. It was also about to die, so she stood up, plugging it in. She was starting to walk towards the door, then, when her phone buzzed - it was her tia, asking her to wake up Carlos. That she needed to talk to the two of them.

She obliged, walking into his room and gently shaking her brother awake. He groaned, turning over.

“Five more minutes,” he groaned, and Julie found herself feeling momentarily jealous that he had no idea what was going on.

“Come on. Tia’s here.”

He leapt up, then, a big grin on his face.

“Did she bring her alfajores?”

Julie swallowed, shaking her head. Of course his first thought had been of the sweet treats that he loved so much. He had no idea what was going on.

“I… I don’t think so, Carlos. Just… come on.”

He groaned, then, but he hopped up, out of bed. They both walked downstairs together, and Julie’s eyes widened when she saw her tia, sobbing. Oh no, oh god. Julie’s legs felt like they were jello. No, there was no - there was no way, right? Tia was just crying because this situation was incredibly stressful, nothing more. Carlos looked at Julie in utter confusion, and she pulled herself up to her feet, for his sake.

Tia noticed that they were there, then, and she stopped crying, walking over to them.

“Come on. Let’s… let’s sit down.”

Julie looked at her as she walked over to the couch, questioning the older woman with her eyes, begging for her to say that everything was fine. Because everything had to be fine. Her mother would come home from the hospital, and she’d be weak for a while but eventually she’d be fine again, and they’d sit at the piano and sing and write songs and laugh. She sat down, pulling Carlos down next to her, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

Tia sat down in front of them, eyes darting between the two of them as she took a deep breath.

“Your mother… my sister… passed away last night.”


End file.
